He was Right
by VAlover21
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have a special moment with each other and Caroline has to make a decision. One-shot. Klaroline. Takes place after 4x14. R&R. ENJOY! (Also looking for a cover for this one shot)


A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a quick one shot that came to my head a while back and I've finally decided to post it. I haven't posted anything in what feels like forever to me, so I apologize in advance if there are some mistakes. This is also my first post for a TVD one shot. Yes, it is Klaroline but I will go down with this ship. Lol. Anyway, enjoy!

Oh and a quick thank you to **Psyc0gurl0. **She was a huge help to me when I was editing this one shot. And check out her stories as well, they are FANTASTIC! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters nor TVD, if I did then Klaroline would happen. All I own is this idea for my one shot.

* * *

Summary: Klaus and Caroline have a special moment with each other and Caroline has to make a decision. One-shot. Klaroline. Takes place after 4x14. R&R.

* * *

Caroline's pov

Klaus had invited me over to talk. I didn't want to go over but after the small argument we had back at the Gilbert's house, I felt bad. I felt as if I owed him at least that. I toyed with his feelings for me, using them to get what I wanted.

I was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that showed off my curves very well, and a lightly ruffled, yellow blouse. I had a white, elbow length sweater and a pair of white flats. I didn't understand why I felt it was necessary to wear something like this.

I slowly pulled up to the front of the Mikaelson manor. I didn't know what to expect especially from Klaus. So many questions went through my head as I walked toward the front door. Why did he want me here? What did he want to talk about?

_Why did I even accept his invitation?_ I sighed.

I slowly and hesitantly knocked on the front door and it opened slightly. I pushed it open further and looked around. _Was he even here?_ I asked myself, _or did something happen?_

"Klaus..." I said slowly as I walked inside. I glanced around, everything seemed to be normal. Nothing was out of place. But why was the door open...? _He just trying to scare you Caroline_, I thought. I decided to have a look around.

After looking in almost every room in this house, I found Klaus in his study. He was just sitting in a chair, drinking. I knew he knew I was here, but he refused to look at me. I didn't blame him, but I did feel hurt when he didn't even bother to acknowledge my presents. _Why do you even care? He is a monster, remember?_ I thought to myself.

I decided to have a seat. I took a spot on the matching couch. I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Klaus hadn't moved at all for the several minutes we sat in silence. Then he finally spoke.

"You came."

I nodded. "I did."

"Why?" he questioned. I was even wondering that myself. "And don't lie to me Caroline."

I sighed. "I don't know." I paused thinking for a moment. "You wanted me to come over, so I did."

"Yes...but why did u accept?" He still avoided eye contact, which worried me a bit. Then I realized what he had asked. I didn't have an answer for him. Maybe it was out of pity, or I owed him that to come here, or even because he isn't a bad person. What? No, he was a bad person. He had killed so many innocent people, people that did nothing to him.

He then glanced up, staring at me. I shook my head. "Because you asked me too."

He scoffed at what I said. "If it were that simple Caroline-" he stopped mid-sentence.

"I would be with you and not Tyler." I finished. He said nothing to that. You could feel the tension in the air between us. I swear you could cut it with a knife.

I sighed. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"To talk." he replied simply. Well I kind of figured that out myself, I thought sarcastically. What does he want to talk about? "To talk about what you said back at the Gilbert's house." he answered my unasked question.

Then I realized what he meant...I knew what I said but I was probably hallucinating, just like he had though then. I didn't want to die, but did I really mean what I said?

_**"I know that you're in love with me, and anybody capable of being in love, is capable of being saved."**_

I didn't know what to tell him, what to say to him. But looking at him now, he didn't look like the Klaus I knew to be a monster, he looked broken. It was because of me that he was like this. I felt an enormous amount of guilt.

"Klaus..." I trailed off. I was stuck. I didn't want to think it was true but I knew deep down it was. He could be saved.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Right," he said "I was a fool to think that." The last part I realized was more to himself and not me.

"No Klaus, you aren't." I started. "You feel love, hurt, and pain. You feel it stronger than most people. You have messed up, but so have all of us. We all, sooner or later, find our way back on the right track. You have killed many people, but i don't think any vampire, or hybrid, hasn't killed someone. You're older than all of us here, you have lived longer, you have had more time to make mistakes. You are no different than Stefan, Damon, even me." I couldn't believe I was saying this, but at the same time I could. I slowly got up and walked over to him placing my hand over his. "You can be saved, Klaus, but you have to believe that you can" I finished my small speech.

He took my hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. "Really?" he asked. "You think that even after everything I have done, I can be saved?" His voice sounded softer, gentler, than the normal big-bad-hybrid.

I nodded. "Yes."

He set down his drink and slowly stood up, not letting go of my hand. He was standing right in front of me now. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so broken, so hurt, and I wanted to fix that, I had to fix that.

We stared at one another for what seemed like hours, I couldn't get enough of looking in his eyes. The light blue with the hints of white, they seemed mystical. He closed his eyes, turning his head away from me. He let go of my hand and sighed.

"I'm leaving town." he said. I just stared at him, why was he—oh, right... Tyler.

"Klaus..." I trailed off. A part of me never wanted him to leave but another was happy my friend would be safe from him now.

"I want you to come with me." He said.

"I can't..." I said trying to avoid his gaze.

"You can't or you won't?" He questioned.

"I can't" I spoke again, looking at him now. "My life is here in Mystic Falls."

He frowned. "Then a good bye kiss?"

He couldn't be serious, could he? Of course he was serious. Then it hit me, he wasn't ever coming back. I stared at him for a moment as he was waiting for a response.

I nodded.

Klaus slowly bent down and his lips brushed against mine. He was gentle, his lips were soft. I was stiff at first but then I reacted. I kissed him back. That was the most shocking thing I have ever done in my life. I figured if he left and he was gone forever then what should it matter. Yes my heart belonged to Tyler, but now I wasn't so sure...He was just as shocked as I was. Cupping my face in his hands as he kissed me.

Then just as it started, it ended.

He kissed my forehead and sighed. "Perhaps one day, maybe in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and allow me to show you what the world has to offer."

I shook my head at him.

"You mark my words: Small town boy. Small town world. It won't be enough for you." He spoke gently.

He brushed his lips against mine once again and disappeared. I was standing alone in his house. I snapped out of my daze and ran to my car in a flash.

I tried to even my breathing but that wasn't working out so well.

Today was so not my day...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

2 years later...

Klaus was right; a small town life wasn't enough for me anymore. So after 2 years, I showed up at his door and let him show me what the world has to offer.

Right now we were in Italy, Rome to be exact. Rome was full of history everywhere I looked. It had many ancient monuments, interesting medieval churches, beautiful fountains, museums, and Renaissance palaces.

The way Klaus explained some of these monuments and palaces made me feel as if I was there in that time with him. One of the museums we went to actually had a few of Klaus' old paintings. He was known as 'NM' in his paintings and they were beautiful. 'NM' being short for Niklaus Mikaelson.

The city of Modern Rome was bustling and lively and had some excellent restaurants. I never thought I could get used to this but Klaus made it fun and exciting everywhere we went.

Klaus and I were back to his small villa on the outskirts of Rome. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him as I took in the most beautiful view I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say about it.

"Not as beautiful as you love." Klaus spoke as I smiled. He kissed me lovingly and that was something I could never get enough of.

He pulled me closer to deepen our kiss, our lips molding together as if we needed each other to breathe. After what seemed like hours he pulled away.

I could so get used to this.


End file.
